particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Security Service (Dorvik)
The State Security Service (Dundorfian: Staatssicherheitsdienst, SSD) is the main domestic intelligence and security agency of the Dorvik. The State Security Service is a component of the State Security and Defense Council. The State Security Service reports directly to the State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic but underneath previous governments has at times reported to the President of the Dorvish Republic. The State Security Service maintained it's own system of ranks which placed the Staatssicherheitsdirektor (Luthorian: State Security Director) at the top, the State Security Director serves as the General-Director of the State Security Service. The General-Director is appointed by the head of state of the Dorvish state, currently the President of Dorvish Republic with confirmation of the State Council. History The idea for a domestic security service was a goal of the Ministry of Internal Affairs since its inception however the creation of the Dorvish Internal Troops filled the role temporarily. The DSD wasn't pushed again until the assassination of Horst Mumbach, the Dorvish Republican spokesperson that finally heralded a call for the creation of such an organization. It was founded in the wake of the assassination of Horst Mumbach, a Dorvish Republican politician. It was originally founded as the State Security Service (Dundorfian: Staatsicherheitsdienst, SSD) better known as the SSD but switch to be the Federal Security Service at the foundation of the Dorvish Federation. It was reverted to its original name underneath the vast reforms of Bonifaz Voll who appointed a member of the von Petrov family at the head of the SSD for a second time. Regismund Augustus II von Petrov was appointed as the Director of the then Federal Security Service and oversaw its transformation back into the State Security Service. Plamen Velitchkov was the Chief of Domestic Intelligence Service of the Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik), he soon came into contact with Marcellus Unterbrink, Minister of Internal Affairs who tasked him with creating an agency for domestic intelligence, security and protection. As acting Director of the Dorvish Security Service, a name he selected himself, he brought nearly 100 agents of the Domestic Intelligence Service of the Foreign Intelligence Service with him. They eventually became his chief builders and the organization was official created on November 15th, 3281. Since its creation the DSD has claimed that it has stopped over "20 terrorist associated actions" and has fought organized crime to a point where it is manageable for the regional and nation police. Velitchkov is also responsible for opening regional offices in all of Dorviks sub-national entities and giving regional and local police access to the "National Dangerous Persons List". In 3342 Nika Romanov took over the DSS, his immediate goal was to protect Dorvish's interest abroad and he set out to assist Kafuristan and the Kafuri Ba'athist in their struggle against the Black Scorpion Alliance, formerly the National Democratic Party (Kafuristan) who had illegally declared the Ahazi Republic in southern Kafuristan. Romanov served as the Dorvish Ambassador to Kafuristan and had continued the close relationship with the Ba'athist that the Dorvish Conservative Party. In March of 3347, Romanov started a 4 month tour and operation with Kafuristan to strengthen the newly created Revolutionary Abadi Republic of North Kafuristan. Reports surfaced during may that elements of the DSS's special operations division are operating in Central and Southern Kafuristan. Under the Federal Administration Act of 3388 the DSD turned into the Federal Security Service and absorbed the Dorvish Border Guard Service which became the Federal Border Guard Service. The budget and size of the FSD increased nearly five-fold. Helmfried Ackermann as confirmed as the new Director of the Federal Security Service in 3388 after the organizations reformation. The Federal Security Service remained a relevant political and intelligence force as it assisted the Dorvish Federation in tracking down radical royalist who threatened the government of the growing Dorvish Federation but also worked closely with foreign governments to enhance their internal security procedures including Kafuristan, Kanjor and even allies such as Indrala. In December 3745 Vitus Petrov was appointed as the Director of the Federal Security Service, shortly after his appointment he rolled out a massive re-organization of the FSS and in a press conference held at the agencies headquarters stated that the FSS would do all in its power to protect Dorvish citizens. The appointment was considered widely approved as the Petrov family retains incredible popularity with the Dorvish people and the Dorvish Social Nationalist. The reorganization seeks to make the organization much more powerful and opposition political experts in Dorvik have warned that the reorganization actually granted the FSS far greater authority than previously before; Vitus has dismissed these fears and stated that the service would act within Dorvish law. Underneath the 4202 Dorvish intelligence overhaul pioneered by the Social Nationalist Party and chief military and security strategist and Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik Regismund Dietmar von Rohr-Mauss the Federal Intelligence Service was broken into two distinct branches: the Foreign Intelligence Service and the Federal Security Service, which succeeded the State Security Service. Swen Lingenfelter was appointed as the Federal Security Director in July 4202 after the reform. Underneath a radical reorganization of the relatively young State Security Main Office the State Security Service was subordinated to the State Security Main Office. Underneath the State Security Main Office the State Security Service retained its organization and role, however it forwent it's ranking structure for an adapted rank structure of the Selbstschutzverband and the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association's Security Service. The State Security Director retained their title, however, the head of the State Security Service is technically the Amtschef (Luthorian: Office Chief) of Amt I: Internes Sicherheitsamt the Interior Security Office. This move was undone by President Thomas Junkermann in September, 4521 and it returned to reporting directly to the President by October, 4521. In the run up of the 43rd century the State Security Service found itself often at odds with it's own nature, underneath the leadership of various State Security Director's the organization sometimes flourished, sometime it floundered. The once stable presence of the Social Nationalist Party, its nominal patron, was gone. It was the Social Nationalist Party who had secured the legislation to give the State Security Service it's own rank structure, which the SSD was forever grateful for; however the constant changes in leadership left the once prominent agency in near shambles. In the mid-43rd century the agency began to see a revival as many of the former SNP patrons had begun to return to the agency alongside many other, newer-age security and police conscious recruits. From within the agency, men such as Arvandus Alaric von Schleskau and Regismund Odacer von Faust-Essen rose through the ranks and in May 4333 Arvandus Alaric von Schleskau was appointed State Security Director by President Erwin Simons and Regismund Odacer von Faust-Essen (brother to the Dorvish King and Dundorfian Kasier at the time) was appointed as Hauptsicherheitsführer (Luthorian: Head Security Leader) as Chef der Abteilung B the Religious and Cult Intelligence department of the State Security Service and responsible for the purges of various radical Hosian cults such as the "Children of the Spirit". State Security Director von Schleskau openly admitted he wanted closer relations with the Ministry of the Interior and the Ministry of Justice, which respectively controlled the Dorvish Police and the State Criminal Police. He found a wanting ally in Minister of the Interior Liebhard Anton von und zu Czimnetz, who himself was a member of the State Security Service before entering into a career with the State Customs Administration where he rose to the rank of Head Inspector (Dundorfian: Hauptinspekteur) and was the Befehlshaber der Sicherung (Luthorian: Commander of Security) heading Amt III - Head Command Office (Dundorfian: Hauptkommandoamt) which controls the Hafensicherungstruppen ("harbor security troops") and Lagersicherungstruppen ("warehouse security troops") the armed police forces of the State Customs Administration. In October 4351 the Ministry of the Interior announced that Wilhelm Florian von Göthaus, former Generalkommissar (Governor) of Kozaria within the State Commissariat "Darnussia and Narikaton" would become State Security Director. Officially von Göthaus took office on 1 November, 4351 alongside new State Criminal Director and close confidant Sydel von Völknitz-Siezenhaus and the two immediately began on the creation of what they called "...one of the most professional and efficient domestic intelligence forces they've ever seen." Perhaps the crowning achievement of the new State Security and State Criminal Directors was the formation of the State Security Main Office which acts as a fusion center for all Dorvish domestic intelligence. Present (4521) President Thomas Junkermann broke up the State Security Main Office and placed the State Security Service directly underneath the Main Office of the President. President Junkermann also placed the Security Police, formerly of the Dorvish Police underneath the State Security Service, giving them a field unit for the first time. The State Security Service was given authority over the Interior Protection List (Dundorfian: Innenschutzliste), which was the domestic terrorism and domestic threat list that was formerly maintained via the State Security Main Office. It was also given authority over the Ideological Protection List (Dundorfian: Ideologische Schutzliste) which was commonly called the "Red List" (Dundorfian: rote Liste) since it often targets Communist, Socialist and other liberals. Present (4614 - present) TBC Role The State Security Service was initially founded as a protection service for members of the Dorvish political scene, however the role changed and evolved as the Dorvish entered more and more into world affairs. The assassination of Horst Mumbach stayed at the core of the State Security Service's mission but evolved to include counter-terrorism and counter-intelligence operations within the Dorvish nation. The eventually formation of the Federal Security Service saw it take on a much greater, and nefarious role in Dorvish society. Despite the continued program of targeted killing by the Directors of the FSD, the program was ended by the General-Director von Petrov who stated "...we've come to enhance our opportunities at defending our nation, to assassinate and kill citizens of the Dorvish nation is by far a little harsh." With the massive overhaul of the organization, it removed many of its former directorates and focused on counter-terrorism, counter-intelligence and VIP protection. The SSD and the FSD always acted as the internal intelligence agency of the Dorvish nation, they were responsible at one point for counter-terrorism, counter-intelligence and border security alongside the Dorvish Police, the Dorvish Internal Troops and the Federal Border Guard Service. Underneath Director von Petrov, the new SSD lost a plethora of its former power. The Dorvish Internal Troops were entirely disbanded and distributed among the new Security Police (Dundorfian: Schutzpolizei) of the Dorvish Police, the Federal Border Guard Service was disbanded and handed over to the Border Protection (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei) of the Dorvish Police as a means to consolidate that various agencies responsible for protecting Dorvik. The State Security Service was continued as an independent government agency and von Petrov took the new title of General-Director of the State Security Service, similar to his older title. The State Security Service closed down their old building in Zitadelle and opened a new state of the art building in Haldor. The State Security Service attempted to foster closer ties wit the Ministry of the Interior of the Dorvish state due to von Petrov's relationship with the Ministry. The SSD/FSD since it's creation has served as a driving force in the Dorvish military and security scene being responsible for the creation of the Dorvish Stability and Security Group as well as other agencies. Numerous members of the SSD/FSD are found throughout Dorvish politics and business, some political opponents of the SSD/FSD have cited that the SSD/FSD has become the source of "security nobility" for the Dorvish. Others have cited its often close relationship with the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party as problematic, however the SNP denies any ties within the organization expect a political working relationship. Security Police The Security Police (Dundorfian: Sicherheitspolizei) are the successors to the Dorvish Police's Field Police (Dundorfian: Feldpolizei) and are the rapid reaction force of the Dorvish state. The Security Police are organized along military lines, more-so than the rest of the Dorvish Police. They are organized into section, platoon, company, battalion and finally regiment form. Each of the five Dorvish provinces have Security Police assigned to them, generally in regiment size. Regiments of the Security Police are similar to Dorvish Army regiments. Organization and structure The Federal Security Service is operated on a Hauptstelle (Luthorian: Head station), Oberstelle (Luthorian: Senior station) and Stelle (Luthorian: Station) structure that always existed, just never officially. Underneath the leadership of von Göthaus the structure became official and managed by the Central Department and the Main Office of the Federal Security Director. Hauptstelle are located in Haldor (as the capital of Dorvik), Vilnau (as the provincial capital of Kordusia), Küssingen (as the provincial capital of Westmark), Schwarzenbüren (as the provincial capital of Largonia), Königheim (as the provincial capital of Miktar) and Vinisk (as the provincial capital of Dorvan). Oberstelle are found in major cities such as Fairfax, Schrudehofen, Kordaw and others as they are major centers of the Dorvish people and state, regular stations can be found throughout Dorvik and most Dorvish districts have at least 1 station located within them. Service structure *''Hauptamt des Staatssicherheitsdirektor'' (Main Office of the Federal Security Director) **Personal Staff of the State Security Director *''Hauptabteilung A'' (Head Department "A") - Central Department *''Abteilung A'' (Department "A") - Political Intelligence **A1 - Communist and Socialist **A2 - Liberals, Reactionaries and Leftist **A3 - Extremism and Counter-Extremism *''Abteilung B'' (Department "B") - Religious and Cult Intelligence *''Abteilung C'' (Department "C") - Political Protection Intelligence **C1 - Political Assassinations *''Abteilung D'' (Department "D") - Foreign counter-intelligence *''Abteilung E'' (Department "E") - Counter-Terrorism **E1 - State Counterterrorism Center (Staatliches Zentrum für Terrorismusbekämpfung) **E2 - Special Commando "Vengeance" (Einsatzkommando "Rache") *''Abteilung F'' (Department "F") - Electronics, Communications and Signals counter-intelligence *''Abteilung G'' (Department "G") - Technical research, doctrine and tactics *''Ausland Abteilung'' (Foreign Department) - The Foreign Department of the State Security Service was founded as a means of international cooperation on internal security matters, it provides a means of operations outside of Dorvik within the scope of domestic security and foreign interior security training (if necessary). *''Sicherheitsabteilung'' (Security Department) - The Security Department was founded when the Security Police were added to the State Security Service. Notable personnel *Wilhelm Florian von Göthaus - State Security Director (4351 - December, 4361) Category:Government and politics of Dorvik Category:Intelligence organizations